Rainy Day
by Neru Akuma
Summary: OS. Rosalie trompe Emmett. Celui-ci, au courant, s'éloigne d'elle et finit par rencontrer une certaine personne aux yeux trop verts qui changera sa vie à tout jamais ! Slash Harry/Emmett.


Résumé : Rosalie trompe Emmett. Celui-ci, au courant, s'éloigne d'elle et finit par rencontrer une certaine personne aux yeux trop verts qui changera sa vie à tout jamais !

Rating : M

Pairing : Slash. Emmett C. / Harry P.

Disclamer : Les personnages d'HP appartiennent à JKR et ceux de Twilight à Stéphanie Meyer, au contraire de l'histoire et certains personnages représentant ici les enfants d'Harry et d'Emmett.

Je ne me fais aucun argent sur cette histoire.

Note : Ceci est un slash, donc homophobes, dégagez. Sinon, Yaoïste adoratrice du lemon, soyez les bienvenues.

Rainy Day

Rosalie l'énervait vraiment, il la trouvait si… superficielle ? Oui, c'était le mot. Et dire qu'avant, il la trouvait si charmante. Mais elle avait changée, il ne savait trop pourquoi. Elle ne disait rien mais il savait, elle le trompait. Au début, il n'avait pas voulu y croire, mais les faits étaient là. Ça lui avait brisé le cœur, il était vraiment amoureux. Depuis ils étaient en froid, mais devant le reste de la famille, ils faisaient tous les deux comme si de rien était.

Emmett avait décidé de sortir se changer les idées après que Rosalie soit rentrée avec encore l'odeur d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam sur elle. Heureusement pour lui qu'il pleuvait aujourd'hui. C'est là qu'il le rencontra. Un jeune garçon l'avait bousculé. Il le regarda attentivement, il ne devait pas plus de 18 ans, les cheveux noirs en bataille, une peau plutôt claire de ce qu'il voyait. Le jeune adulte releva les yeux vers lui et une décharge traversa son corps. Ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique vert, semblables à des émeraudes. Le vampire avait devant lui un ange, déchu s'il en croyait la lueur dans ses yeux, mais un ange tout de même. La voix de celui qui l'avait bousculé le rappela à l'ordre.

_ Excusez-moi de vous avoir bousculé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne vous avais jamais vu par ici, vous venez d'arriver ?

_ Exactement.

_ Je me demande ce qui vous plait, dans cette ville. En général, les gens ne préfèrent pas emménager ici. Surtout pour les gens qui viennent de continents différents.

_ Des… problèmes m'ont poussé à déménager, et je préfère les petites villes.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, les deux hommes s'étaient remis à marcher. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un sentier qui menait à une assez grande maison de style baroque, perdue en pleine forêt.

_ C'est ici que je vous laisse ma maison est par là, dit-il en désignant le petit chemin de terre.

_ D'accord. Au fait, je ne vous ai pas demandé, quel est votre nom ?

_ Harry, Harry Potter.

_ Eh bien, cher Harry Potter, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

_ Moi de même, Monsieur … ?

_ Je m'appelle Emmett Cullen. Mais Emmett suffira et tutoie-moi, je ne suis pas si vieux qu'ça –_tout du moins en apparence_–.

_ Bien, au revoir. Et appelle-moi Harry, et ce serait sympa que tu me tutoie aussi, dit-il en s'allant.

Emmett regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était dix-huit heures, il devait rentrer, sinon sa famille allait s'inquiéter. Une fois rentré chez lui, il monta directement dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit –bien qu'il ne lui serve à rien, du fait qu'il ne peut pas dormir vu que c'est un vampire–. Il repensa à Harry, il était différent des jeunes adultes de son âge, il avait la même lueur que Jasper dans les yeux, il avait donc connu la guerre mais vu son accent, il était anglais et il n'y avait pas eu de guerre en Angleterre récemment. C'était vraiment étrange. Ce garçon était un vrai mystère. Mais il ne savait trop pourquoi, Harry l'attirait, alors qu'il venait à peine de le rencontrer, il le désirait, mais plus que le désirait Rosalie, avant. Emmett savait que ce garçon était spécial et qu'il avait des secrets, comme lui et sa famille, mais, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il était sûr d'en tomber amoureux. Ça le déranger un peu, oh, il n'était homophobe mais il pensait être cent pour cent hétéro… Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Depuis ce jour, dès qu'il pleuvait, il sortait dans l'espoir de revoir Harry. Pendant tout le reste de l'été –particulièrement pluvieux, enfin plus que d'habitude–, la personne dont il avait eu le coup de foudre ne réapparut malheureusement pas –du moins pour lui–. Et ce fut la rentrée, mais cette fois en études supérieurs, toujours dans le lycée de Forks. C'est là qu'il le revu, il semblait assez perdu alors il s'approcha de lui, le salua, ce qui le fit sursauter et se tendre, mais lorsqu'il reconnut Emmett, la tension disparut de ses épaules. Le vampire en profita alors pour lui demander ce qu'il semblait chercher. Le sorcier lui répondit alors que comme il voulait faire des études supérieures et que l'endroit le plus proche pour réaliser ses projets était le lycée où ils se trouvaient. On ne lui avait pas encore fourni de plans pour se repérer et il cherchait l'accueil, pour récupérer une carte des lieux et son emploi du temps. Emmett se proposa de lui indiquer où le bureau se trouvait et de l'y accompagner, ce qui choqua un peu les élèves et sa famille, après tout, les Cullen étaient célèbres pour le fait que de 1) C'étaient tous des canons, de 2) ils venaient que les jours de pluie, de 3) que les enfants étaient tous en couples entre eux-mêmes, et de 4) que tous avaient été adoptés par Carlisle Cullen, un médecin, et sa femme, Esmée. Faisant fi des regards, les futurs tourtereaux se dirigèrent vers l'accueil.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ses horaires, Harry regarda sur le plan où se situait sa salle et se dit qu'il pourrait parfaitement se repérer, après tout, comparer à Hogwarts et tous ses passages secrets, c'était de la rigolade. Le sorcier se dirigea donc direction les Mathématiques. Emmett le suivit, ils avaient les mêmes cours aux mêmes heures et avec les mêmes professeurs. Il s'asseyait toujours au fond de la classe avec à côté de lui le vampire, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, alors qu'ils étaient en Chimie et que l'enseignant avait donné un travail de groupe, les deux humains pas si humains que ça étaient bizarrement synchronisés, comme s'ils connaissaient déjà tout l'un de l'autre, or ce n'était absolument pas le cas, de plus ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois début août, il y a donc un mois et ne s'étaient rencontrés depuis.

Les cours de la matinée passèrent rapidement et l'heure du déjeuner arriva. Emmett invita à manger avec lui et sa famille, et le sorcier s'empressa d'accepter. L'heure de reprendre les classes. Harry était plutôt heureux, il s'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec les Cullen plus Bella, sauf Rosalie. Cette femme lui restait en travers de la gorge, il ne l'aimait pas du tout.

Les mois passèrent et Emmett et Harry se rapprochait de plus en plus. Ils finirent même par sortir ensemble, après le divorce d'Emmett et Rosalie, comme ils n'avaient pas d'enfants, il n'y avait pas eu de disputes pour qui aurait la garde, mais le petit frère adoptif de Jasper était que si gosse il y avait eu, il aurait été sûr d'en avoir la garde avec toutes les preuves qu'il avait récolté sur Rosalie et le fait qu'elle le trompait. Cette histoire avait fait grand bruit, mais finalement, tout le monde était heureux pour Emmett et Harry, particulièrement la famille de vampires, à qui Harry avait avoué qu'il était un sorcier et résumait sa vie, le seul qui eut droit aux détails fut son petit-ami, qui en ressortit dans une colère noire, notamment contre les Dursley, qui avaient maltraité, affamé, négligé et traité Harry comme un esclave, mais aussi de Voldemort, qui lui avait enlevé ses parents et tenté de le tuer pendant près de sept ans, mais aussi de tous ceux qui l'avaient trahis, comme les Weasley, excepté Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux, Fred et Georges, ainsi que leurs femmes –pour ceux qui en avaient tous du moins–.

De fil en aiguille succéda leur première fois ensemble, peu de temps après que Emmett est d'Harry son calice. Ils s'en souvenaient parfaitement.

_Flash-Back :_

_Ils avaient passés la journée au parc d'attraction qui s'était installé dans la ville d'à côté et en rentrant, étaient tout de suite montés prendre une douche puis se coucher, pour Harry. Ils avaient pris la douche ensemble et de retour dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, tout avait dérapé. D'un simple petit baiser de bonne nuit complètement inoffensif, ils étaient arrivés à baiser langoureux où leurs langues se mêlèrent pour danser un ballet, dont le meneur était bien entendu Emmett, le sorcier perdait toujours au combat pour savoir qui dominerait le baiser, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Le vampire commença à déshabiller l'élu de son cœur. La chemise du plus jeune vola à travers la pièce et le plus vieux se fit un devoir de s'occuper de ses tétons qui durcirent rapidement sous ses caresses, il y ajouta bientôt sa langue. Son amant n'était que gémissements de plaisir et se doutant que ce soir-là, ils iraient plus loin dans leur relations, il attrapa sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet et lança un sort de silence autour de la pièce._

_De son côté, Emmett défit la ceinture du jean d'Harry et retira son boxer. Il commença par faire de lents va-et-vient, de plus en plus rapides avec sa main avant de prendre le membre tendu en bouche. Il profita du fait que ces mains n'étaient pas occupées pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Il commença à préparer son partenaire en entrant un doigt précédemment lubrifié pour le préparer à le recevoir plus tard. Son bien-aimé ne ressentit qu'un léger sentiment d'inconfort à cette présence étrangère dans son organisme. Ladite présence avait bougée et était actuellement en train d'entrer et sortir. S'y ajouta d'ailleurs un deuxième et un troisième doigt, qui firent gémirent Harry de douleur._

_Après avoir complétement préparer l'homme de sa vie, Emmett se plaça à son entrée et entra doucement, s'arrêtant un moment pour que son amant s'habitue à la douleur occasionnée, qui fut assez rapidement oubliée au profit du plaisir de se sentir enfin complet et de ne faire qu'un avec son âme-sœur. Bien qu'au début les entrées et sorties se faisait très lentement, elles devinrent au fur et à mesure plus sauvages, plus passionnées. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry n'en put plut et se déversa entre leurs deux corps. Le vampire mordit le coup du plus jeune et en but le sang pour finaliser le lien calice-vampire qui les unissaient. Quelques va-et-vient plus tard et Emmett se déversa à son tour dans l'intimité si étroite de son petit-ami dont il se retira au moment même où il enlevait ses crocs du cou offert à lui._

_Fin Flash-Back._

Depuis, ils étaient encore plus proches si c'était possible. Mais leur bonheur fut troublé par Victoria et son armée de nouveau-nés qu'ils combattirent. Oh, ils avaient facilement gagnés grâce à Harry et ses pouvoirs, mais ce fut vraiment dur pour le moral pour eux ce jour-là. En effet, Rosalie, remplie de haine envers Potter, s'était mise en tête de se venger de lui et avait rejoint Victoria et elles moururent toutes les deux, tout comme les nouveau-nés.

Mais avant qu'il ne s'apitoie tous vraiment, ils reçurent la visite des aurors britanniques qui avaient le sorcier à cause de la bataille récente. Mais comme juste avant Harry s'était marié avec Emmett, il était désormais un citoyen américain, en plus du fait que le ministre de la magie de la même nationalité lui offrait l'asile politique, ce qui fut perçu comme une bonne nouvelle, suivi d'une autre.

En effet, Bella tomba enceinte, suivi d'un mois plus tard d'Harry. À son accouchement, la jeune fille serait morte si Edward ne l'avait pas transformé en vampire juste après. Leur petite fille, que les deux nouveaux parents nommèrent Renesmée Carlie Cullen, se mariera quelques années plus tard à Maël Cullen, son cousin dont elle était folle amoureuse, et devint par conséquent la belle-sœur de Céleste, sœur jumelle de son mari, et de Raphaël, le petit dernier de la famille.

_Fin._

Voilà ! J'espère que ce one-shot vous a plu :D ! Et aussi que vous avez aimé le lemon, mon tout premier ! N'hésitez à poster des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en penser :).

Bye !


End file.
